Could It Be?
by Your Smile Makes My Day 123
Summary: Jo has been scarred from her past. This scar had effected her love life, can she find a way to get pass it? Or just not get pass it at all?
1. Prologue

Josephine Taylor was the extraordinary girl who was what you would call smart. She had a ridicoulously high GPA, the highest in the school of the decade. She had skipped many grades which led her to be a successful nurse in L.A. at the age of 20. She loved being so young yet being a nurse, but she never had many friends. She never was the ordinary girl who stayed year after year, experiencing the 14 years (Pre-K through 12th grade) of school with friends. She would make new ones every year, yet leave them in the end.

She had not even ever had a boyfriend. And it is true that she had never had a first real kiss, a kiss where her partner and herself wanted the kiss. In her "25 year old bucket list", achieving a boyfriend wasn't important enough to be apart of it.

She was naturally shy, which led her to be the doctor who had nurses/doctors greet her and actually be the one to initiate the friendship. She wasn't proud to be shy. She didn't want to be the one who was shy, not straight forward, and someone who wasn't comfortable to be open to people. She had her guard up from past experiences, and it wasn't changing any time soon.

She lived in a condo, where there were large buildings right next to each other. And each house had three stories, small space though. The first floor was the entrance to the garage, second floor was kitchen, living room, and bathroom. Third floor was her bedroom and a guestroom. It was exactly a condo where you had an office at the entrance, there was just a huge building where houses had a small section to theirselves. She of course had more than enough to buy a house, but just not anybody to live with.

She had morning shifts. At night, she stayed home, eat, sleep, and paperwork. Of course she was lonely at times, including the anxiety she had gotten gentically from her mother. She was on medication when the anxiety went to extreme. She just wanted to sometimes cry and hug her self, roll into a fetal position. She just felt anxiety about mostly everything. Stress, family, work, including forming a relationship.

"Jo"sephine Taylor was not chubby, fat, or overweight, yet she was also anorexic. She just worried about a lot of things and had panic attacks over many things. Of course being an allergist doctor, she knew how to calm herself down when she did have panic attacks. Stop, breath, and relax. Well for her it worked that way.

You can't blame her for everything that I just told you about though, she had bad experiences in the city of L.A. Although her dad was in the CIA, and she was in Judo. She just couldn't believe what just happened a few years ago, while walking to her car from her first only night time shift. It was the only shift she took to cover for a friend while she was on vacation. And the was the last night shift she took. Even though it was to hard for her to believe until now, on that night. She was raped by a criminal with past criminal reports on rape and abuse on recent and past girlfriends.

She was so sensitive when another male was near her or alone with her. She would start having anxiety attacks right than and there. She just wanted someone to make it all better, someone to hug and hold at night. So maybe it wasn't so bad to have a boyfriend to hug and hold. Well she would just have to find out soon enough.

**Review please? Tell what you think! Even a rate 1 through 10 would work! Review! ~ Eileen**


	2. Trying

**So I have decided that Jo should be a nurse instead of an allergist! I will change the first chapter where it talk about her being an allergist into a nurse so I hope that won't change anybody's feelings about this story! Review please! ~Eileen**

* * *

Jo Taylor swung her legs over her queen sized bed and shutting off her alarm. She reluctantly dragged her tired self to the bathroom to wash up and into the closet to change. She grabbed her nurse uniform and went down to the second floor into the living room. She grabbed her purse and out the door she went.

Jo Taylor drove to the nearest Starbucks for her daily coffee. As she walked in, she only found the whole place crowded and stood in line for her order. As the line shortened, the place became almost empty. She began to feel uncomfortable as she remembered the night, a chill ran up her spine as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hey Jo! Want the usual Chocolate Cookie Crumble Frappuccino?" As her best friend Camille asked. Camille was a person who Jo met when she was at this very coffee shop. The whole place was full and they happened to reach the booth at the same time, as usual Camille offered to share the booth and talk.

"Hey Cami! Not really in the mood for chocolate today, so how about. . . a Cinnamon Creme Frappuccino?" Jo asked back enthusiastically as her.

"Good choice! Coming right up! That'll be 3 dollars and 40 cents." She said with a great smile as she opened the cash register and deposited the money that Jo gave her and gave her back some change. She then started to work on the Frappuccino as Jo went to go sit down at one of the booths as she heard Stephanie (her other friend) take the next order. She sat down and grabbed some paperwork and started to look over the rules of ending the probation after the year ended.

"The Cinnamon Frappuccino for the lovely Miss Taylor." Camille said dramatically as she arrived with Jo's drink. Jo gave said a small thanks and took a sip of her drink. "Hey boss! I'm gonna take my break now!" Camille yelled out to the back as she went to go put her tray behind the counter and came back to sit down next to Jo. "Hey girl, what's up?"

"Nothing much still working and working." Jo looked down the window again to the Los Angeles city streets.

"You know. . . You gotta have a break sometime. Have fun!" Camille looked at her friend reassuringly. "We'll have a girl's night tonight! Wait I can't tonight, tomorrow night!"

"Why not tonight?" Jo asked curiously as she stuffed the paperwork back into her bag.

"You see. I-I um have a date tonight!"

"Well tell me the details!" Jo demanded excitedly, and Camille's hidden grin surfaced from the hiding spot.

"His name is Logan Mitchell. He is so cute. . . His smile, dimples, and oh my god the way he styles his hair!" Camille stared at the ceiling, daydreaming about Logan. "I met him a couple of days ago, I was on my break and I was drinking my smoothie. He came over and sat on the other side of the booth and we talked and talked. Then he asked me out." Camille then continued on her rant about Logan while Jo just listened. "But then I had to go back to work and he went back to sit at the table where he usually sits with his friends. . . I'll hook you up with one of them if you want?" Camille asked teasingly.

"It's not as easy as it sounds Camille. I can't-"Her phone began to ring, she looked down at her phone and gave Camille a sign to give her a minute. She then answered the call from her partner from the hospital.

"Nurse Josephine." Jo stated, waiting for whoever was on the line to speak up.

"Hi Jo! It's Dak! We have a bit of a crowd this morning at the hospital. Do you mind coming in early?" Dak asked hesitantly, as for Jo's shift wasn't in another 2 hours. He heard her breath over the phone still deciding. "You don't have to go in early, I'll just call Aubrey in."

"No don't! It's her day off, I don't mind coming in a few hours early. I have nothing better to do." Jo answered quickly, trying to not have her friend take a last minute shift again. Plus, she didn't mind taking an extra 2 hours for the day.

"Are you sure?" Dak asked once again.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 10. Bye." Jo hung up the phone and resumed talking to Camille for the next couple minutes.

"As I was saying, you can't just let someone in. I'm busy and I don't have time for a boyfriend." Jo continued.

"Yeah, so I gotta get back to work. I'll tell you the deets after the date!" Camille continued her happiness and walked around the counter to continue her shift before her class starts at UCLA.

She walked out to the car and drove to the Hollywood Hospital (_made up name). _

* * *

Jo quickly signed in and walked to her office to put down her stuff. She then walked to the shower/locker rooms and changed into her blue scrubs. She made her way down the hall to Doctor Dak Zevon's Office, ready to retrieve her next assignment. She knocked on the door and just waited for an answer. No one answered. She knocked on the door. Once again, no one answered. She opened the door, hoping that she wasn't disturbing anything. She discovered it was a mistake opening the door.

There was Doctor Zevon and his girlfriend making out on his desk. His hand around her waist, her legs wrapped around him. The two broke apart as Jo stood there paralyzed in the moment. "Doctor Zevon! I am so sorry!" Dak stood up and made a sweet gesture and a kiss to his girlfriend and she made her way out. "I'm so sorry, I knocked on the door and nobody answered. So I just kinda-" She said lamely as her sentence ran on.

"Jo, don't worry about it. It was completely unprofessional of me to do that in my office. . . on duty." He walked to behind his desk and grabbed some paperwork for the next patient's report and duties that needed to be done on them.

"I'm sorry." Jo said lastly before she left. She heard him say something else, but her ears were blocked as she walked out and found his girlfriend standing there. . . giving her a death stare. But then put a smile on her face as she walked towards Jo.

"Hi, I'm Amanda!" Amanda put her hand out in front of her, gesturing a handshake. Jo shook it and introduced herself. "I'm Josephine, but you can call me Jo." She walked away giving Amanda a sweet smile only to find herself on the bad side of Amanda. "_Boy name." _Jo heard her mutter.

She put on her gloves and went into the patient's room and did her duty. She was once again ready for the next 12 hours of work.

* * *

"He first took me to the beach, and we had a picnic there. Jo isn't that sweet?!" Camille ranted on about her date with Logan. Jo just said an "mhm" every time Camille asked "Jo isn't that sweet?; Jo isn't that adorable?; Jo isn't this ...Jo isn't that...Jo!" She didn't mind that Camille was talking to her about it, she was just not in the mood for the rest of the day.

"And then he talked about his family and friends. . .a-and how his friends were with him the whole way since kindergarten from Minnesota. Then they moved to California to go to college. He took me to the movies! He took me to a chick-flick too because he thought I love that kind of stuff! Isn't that adorable? Then we kissed when he dropped me off at my apartment!" A sigh came out of Camille's lips after the long rant about her date. "That's great!" Jo tried to fake the enthusiasm, but Camille knew Jo too long to know that it wasn't even close to be real.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked when she was finally out of her dream daze.

"Nothing is wrong, just long day at work. And lonely in the condo. . . as always." Jo answered.

"You want me to come over? Or do you want me to hook you up with someone?" Camille teased.

"Thanks but no thanks. And could you please stop with the hooking up thing!" Jo smiled as she wondered of how her best friend could make her smile so much.

"You know Logan invited me to a hangout kind of thing with his friends. You want to join?" Camille offered, trying to do something for both of their benefits.

"I don't want to ruin your night." Jo pleaded.

"You won't ruin it, his friends will be there and I don't want to be the only girl. I also asked Stephanie and Aubrey! They're going! He offered for friends to come with me! Please. . . for me!" Camille whined against her friend.

"Oh alright I'll go. But only for you." Jo then heard loud cheering distant from the phone. "You're not trying to hook me up are you?"

"What. . . psht. . . no!" Camille joked.

"Camille." Jo pleaded once again.

"I'm just kidding. So it's on Thursday night, so I'll pick you up and we'll drive to the fair on the boardwalk." Camille explained.

"Great."


	3. Panic in the Fair

It was now Thursday evening, and Jo had gotten ready. She had her hair curled slightly and the front part of her hair pinned back, leaving the bangs hanging. She put in her contacts, put on some lip gloss and make-up. She put on a flowy summer dress, some short leggings, and of course flower design flats. She looked at the mirror one last time, then she grabbed her clutch and went down to her office to wait for Camille.

Sitting on the sofa in her non-door existent office, she decided to continue to look over the paperwork. Then the doorbell rung. She stood up reluctantly and walked over to the door. When she opened the door, she expected the curly brunette girl that invited her to join the hang out to the fair.

"Hey, are you Jo Taylor?" The green-eyed, bushy eyebrow, sandy hair, adorable dimples boy asked.

"Um yeah." Jo continued. Her nervous self continued to shake on the inside, but the outside was as still as a stone.

"I am Kendall Knight, Logan's friend. Camille was running late and demanded that I drop by and drive you to the fair." Kendall explained thoroughly.

"Um y-yeah, let me go g-grab my clutch." Jo stuttered as she shut the door and cursed under her breath. She quickly grabbed her clutch and opened the door once again. "Hey." Kendall smiled at her before she closed the door behind her and locked it. He led her to his BMW and opened the door for her. She said a quiet thanks and got into the car.

She felt uncomfortable as he sat in the driver seat and turned the engine on. _She then recognized the feeling on that night. _Her heart began to pound, she began to become light headed, Jo knew a panic attack was coming on. She began to take slow deep breaths, faster. The pressure started to build up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kendall asked worriedly. He pulled over to the side and watched Jo calm down. He began to worry as Jo breaths became rapid again. He got out of the car and walked to Jo's door and opened. "Do you need fresh air?" Jo nodded. Kendall out his hand, a gesture to help her step out of the car. She hesitatingly held his hand lightly, flinching slightly as she stepped out.

Kendall quickly took notice, he walked back to the driver seat and waited for her to be done, as she stood up. She leaned against the car for a few minutes. She opened the car door again, "I'm ready." She stated. The silence in the car drive was just. . . silent.

They arrived at the fair, meeting James and Carlos (Kendall and Logan's friends) at the front gate. "These are my buds Carlos," Pointing at a boy who was literally jumping up and down. "And James." Pointing to a boy who _attractive, _does not mean that she liked him just. . . attractive.

"Hi, I'm Josephine. . . But you can call me Jo." She gave them a small smile.

"That's a beautiful name Jo." Carlos looked at her like he was a lost puppy, earning a slap in the head from James and Kendall.

"Um thanks?" I smiled uncomfortably.

"Sorry. . . about. . . don't mind him." James chuckled nervously. To James, she was the most beautiful girl he had seen in his whole entire life. Her smile, her dark brown eyes, her nervousness. . . but he wasn't the only one effected by her beauty. Kendall's heart had been captured the second she opened the door for him. Carlos thought she was gorgeous. . . if only he knew that she really didn't like corn dogs and hockey.

"Hey!" Screamed from behind them as a brunette boy walked alongside her best friend. She smiled at Camille as she ran and gave her a tight hug. She pulled Jo to the side, a few feet away from the others. "Would you go out with any of those three?" Camille asked curiously.

"What is wrong with you?!" Jo lightly pushed her, Camille began laughing spree. "I'm just _not_ kidding." Camille stopped herself for a moment but started to laugh again, hugging her stomach from the laughter.

"Why did you make me go with Kendall?" Jo furiously waiting for an answer. Camille stopped herself once more, and this time maintaining her calmness.

"I was really late though, I had to go talk to my professor. Then Logie picked me up from my apartment, then we were already late, so I just sent Kendall since he was driving by your house to get to the fair." Camille claimed.

"Did you know that I just almost had a panic attack in Kendall's car!" Jo exclaimed quietly, looking back to make sure nobody was around.

"Sorry. . ." Camille looked up at her, hoping Jo would calm down and forgive her.

"Okay. . ." A moment of silence, breaking with the laughter between the two. "So Logie huh?" Jo teased. Camille pushed her back lightly, the two girls walked back to the four boys again. "I almost forgot! Is Stephanie and Aubrey coming?" Jo questioned her, a few step afar from the boys.

"Uh, kind of. I don't know. They said they might come later, they had to do a last minute assignments. So we'll see. Now let me introduce you to _Logie._" They giggled as they reached the boys.

"So what are you girl giggling about?" Logan questioned, he walked over to Camille and put his arms around her. "Oh nothing, just talking about this cute boy with dimples that happens to be in this area right now." Camille described, her eyes lit up as Logan put it his full focus on Camille.

"They make me want to barf." Carlos exaggerated a barfing noise. Everybody all laughed. . . except for the two love birds. Kendall and James stood on both sides of Jo, Carlos next to James, Logan and Camille on the other side of Kendall, forming a circle.

"So who's ready to party!?" James and Kendall screamed in excitement. Everybody (well the 4 of us) screamed back louder, people looked at them like they were crazy. The six of them walked through the balloon arch, cheering for being the "post-teen" they were. Camille suggested that they should go on the fun rides first before eating.

"Let's go on the roller coaster!" Carlos yelled, the enthusiasm filled him with joy. They all agreed of course they fought over who got to sit with who.

"I call dibs on Jo!" James yelled as soon as they got in line. "No, I call Jo! I like her name better than you do!" Carlos exclaimed. The "No I do. . ." James and Carlos started to bicker and poking each other. Jo became uncomfortable, she scooted back but bumped in to Kendall. When they were at the front of the line, Kendall grabbed Jo's hand and went in front of Carlos and James.

"You don't mind do you?" Kendall whispered, Jo shook her head. For once, she was comfortable with a guy besides her brother and colleagues. It was unusual for her to be next to a guy. . . This felt natural for her to hang out with these 4 new people she barely met. Logan and Camille pushed James and Carlos into the seat behind Jo and Kendall, then that was the moment when they realized that Jo was sitting with Kendall. "Hey!" the two obnoxious boys yelled, barely realizing what just happened.

When the six exited the ride, the fair seemed to be more crowded. They all lost each other except for the two people that sat next to each other on the ride. "We lost them." Kendall stated. "Well that was fun."

"Yeah, that was." Jo replied, with a smile on her face. Kendall's green warm orbs pierced into her brown ones. It wasn't that moment where all love stories end with the kiss, more like the one where you are smiling with person after something exciting happened. . . Well that was until Kendall's phone rang. Their gaze broke. . . Kendall reached into his pocket and pulled the phone to his ear.

"Where are you?!" James practically bursted his eardrums from the phone, he swore the people around them could hear it. Kendall was about to reply but more fast talking ran on and he couldn't even hear a word James said.

"I am here with Jo." Kendall screamed back into the phone. Then more voices yelling came back, this time including Carlos. They slowed down to a speed Kendall barely understood, but understood enough to know they were supposed to be heading to the Ferris wheel.

"So I guess we're going to the Ferris wheel?" Jo looked up to Kendall. Although a part of Jo was uncomfortable, the other part was. . . relaxing. As they talked more during their walked. They learned much more about each other. Kendall was 21 years old and was studying medicine, also at UCLA. And how his favorite color was green, he played guitar, and a bunch of other stuff in the little time they had walking to the Ferris wheel.

"Oh! I completely forgot to tell you, my girlfriend is..." And in that moment, for some reason her heart stopped beating and waited for itself to burst inside her. She barely met this guys for half an hour and... she liked him? She wasn't supposed to. Maybe it was how his green orbs were always bright and comforting, or how _he _was comforting. But she blanked out.

"Hello? Jo?" Kendall waved in front of her. She didn't respond but just started breathing at a normal pace once again. "Huh, excuse me?" Jo broke out of her mind and responded to Kendall's waving.

"You just kinda blanked out there. We were talking." Oh... oops.

"So what were you saying. Umm... That my girlfriend's name is Amanda." Right. Does that name sound familiar. "You?"

"Single and... happy." Jo replied, her voice on auto pilot. There was just something about Kendall that made her _attracted _to him. And she was a bit jealous that he was taken.

As soon as they arrived at the Ferris wheel, they saw James and Carlos bickering. Jo and Kendall walked up to them, hands apart, and waited for them to notice they were there.

"Okay, so where next?" Camille spoke up.

"Let's go play the carnival games and rides, Ferris wheel is always last!" Logan announced. And we left to play games.


End file.
